Servent for a Hundred Days
by Devilene
Summary: Kagome is the girl that was bullied in Sakura High School until she bumped into a super rich guy, Inuyasha that took her in as his servent for a hundred days. But it wasn't so bad coz Inuyasha and Kagome start to fall in love, until the Onigumos came...
1. Chap 1 Silver

**Servant for a hundred Days**

**Chapter 1: Silver**

She walks down the path towards her home. She sighs deeply and peered into the blue sky. "Another bad day in school. Sometimes I wonder why do I have go to school anyway. Why can't I just stay home and help mum with her cake baking job." she mumbled. She let down her raven-black mane and run her fingers through them. She hated being bullied in school just because she was poor and she doesn't have a father. Most probably because she had good grades in school.

A coke can stood in her way; a stone was laid on top of it. Is this part of their joke! Thought Kagome angrily. That day some girl pushed her into the boy's toilet, a few boys were peeing. A horrible scream sounded in the boy's toilet before she ran out of it, crying her eyes out. She kicked at the can hardly. The can and the stone were sent flying through the air.

PANG!

WHACK!

"Ouch!" a figure in front of Kagome shouted. "What's the big idea, bitch!"

Kagome looked up at the figure.

Silver. Was the first thing she saw of the figure.

A guy with pretty silver hair glares at her while touching his wounded forehead. A sport car beside the silver haired guy was also scratched a little.

Kagome bow down a few times to apologize "Gomen-ne! I didn't mean to do that…"

She took out her handkerchief and shoves it into the guy's hand "There take this, use it to clean the blood on your wound. Do you need me to help you?"

"Keh! A handkerchief won't help, stupid."

"You're right. Wait a second, mister." Kagome put down her bag pack and took out her water bottle. She wet the handkerchief: stood up and wipe the blood off the guy's forehead.

He looked at her busy and caring face while she was busy cleaning his wound. She looked at him and he looked at her. It feels like there was electricity crossing through their eyes. Kagome quickly looked away and cleared her throat. The guy looked away too. Kagome started giggling and so did that guy. They ended up laughing like maniacs.

Kagome took antiseptic out of her bag and sprayed it on his wound. "Ouch!" he cried. Kagome looked at him and smiled "It might hurt but it'll heal quicker." The Silver haired guy nodded. He looked at the scratch on his sport car; a frown came over his face. Kagome saw the frown. "Sorry about that, I'll find a way to pay for that…" The Silver haired guy picked his ear. "It's not like you can afford that,"

Kagome's scratch her head. How about getting a part time job, she thought. (Let's called the silver haired guy, Silver-head okay? I'm tired of writing 'Silver haired guy') Silver-head suddenly snapped his fingers. Kagome was startled. She looked up at him. He put up his big naughty smile. "You shall be my servant for a hundred days" He was very proud of his idea. Kagome nearly lost her balance. "Yo…yo…your servant?" she said softly than she suddenly look up at him. "ARE YOU NUTS!"

Silver-head raised an eyebrow. "What's the prob?"

Kagome scratch her head again "I never thought of being a servant, and I haven't ask my mum yet!"

Silver-head rolled his eyes "Geez, girl, you must be mama's little angel…Don't you ever decide things on your own? What a baby you are!" Kagome temper was rising again "Why, you must be a pretty ignorant kid when you're young, always not listening to your mum. I pity your mum!" Kagome said out the words without even thinking them over, she's always do stuff without thinking when she was in a temper. Silver-head got pissed off by her words "Well too bad, cause my mum had died since I was a child!"

Kagome tempered went down to 0 at once. She looked at silver-head with a sympathy gaze. "I'm….I'm sorry…."

Silver head put his hands on his hips and leaned forwards to Kagome. Her face turned bright red. Their faces were only 20 millimeters away from each other. Silver-head gaze deeply into her eyes. Kagome felt like her legs were about to melt into liquid. "Don't look at me sympathy like that. It makes me puke!" said Silver-head before standing up straight again. "So where is your school?"

Kagome look down at the ground and rubbed her shoes in the grass. "Wh…why should I tell you..." Silver-head smack his fore head with his palm. Than he looks down at Kagome and shake his head "Stupid girl! So that I can pick you up from school of course. How stupid can you get anyways?" Kagome sigh deeply than she answered. "Sakura High School, I finish class at 2:30 pm."

Silver-head clap his hands together "Yosh! I'll pick you up at 2:00pm tomorrow." He unlock his car and open the door. Kagome groaned "Fine..." than she pause to think about what he had just told her. Her eyes widen "2:00pm! But my class only finishes at 2:30!"

Silver-head didn't hear what Kagome had just said. He was busy starting his sport car. "Ja'na!" was the last thing he said before zooming down the little road. Kagome sigh again. "Life sucks!"

She begin walking back towards home.

"Mama, tadaima... (I'm back)" called Kagome while she close the front door. A woman poke her head out of the kitchen and smiled warmly at her daughter. "Ah! Kagome, okaeri nasai! (Welcome back) Lunch will be ready soon. Go take a bath," Kagome's mum went back to her cooking. Kagome walked into the kitchen. "Mama, you won't need to cook lunch for me every afternoon already. I won't be back in the afternoon everyday." Said Kagome. Mama didn't stop her cooking. "Why is that?" she asked. "Well…I got a friend that needs my help with his house work for three months, he really is a busy guy and he lives alone in his house so I offered to help him, I kind of promised him. So can I? I mean help him?" asked Kagome pleadingly. "I wouldn't mind my daughter practicing being a house wife," joked mama while putting some oil into the frying pan. "Mum, I'm not going to get married that fast!" protested Kagome. Mama chuckled and continues her cooking. "Alright than Kagome, you can go. But under one condition," said mama sternly. Kagome gulped "What is it mama?" she asked. "Go take a bath, you smell like sour fish!" said mama. Kagome fall onto the floor while mama laughed her head off.

On the next day…..

"YYAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Kagome. Mr.Takauchi turn toward her and flown. "What is it now Higurashi dono?" he asked. Kagome shakily pointed on the floor. "There's a snake on the floor…" Mr.Takauchi walk towards her, band down and picked up a rubber snake. He looks sternly at Yura that sit behind Kagome. "Yura, is this your joke of the day, a rubber snake!" he asked. Yura just smiled sweetly at him, he glared at her and flown before walking back to the whiteboard. Kagome turn to Yura. "You better stop that, Yura. Or you'll be sorry!" hissed Kagome. Yura chuckled than she smirked at Kagome "And how are you going to do that?"

"You'll see, Yura, you'll see," said Kagome evilly at Yura.

"Oooooohhhh, I'm sooooo scared!" said Yura sarcastically.

Kagome turn back and gritted her teeth. But she decided it is best to ignore Yura at this time. Yura suddenly tugged on Kagome's hair. "Ooooh, is little Kaggy here to scared to fight back?"

Kagome couldn't hold her anger in anymore. Yura have been bullying her since grade 8 and Kagome tried her best to ignore her, but she could not ignore her anymore. She just got to be taught a lesson! Kagome leap up from her seat and pulled Yura's hair, hard. Everyone in class squealed in excitement, Mr.Takauchi turned and looked at Kagome with his eyes as big as cooking pans. This was the first time anyone ever seen Kagome let out her anger, she had always been a quiet and cheerful girl that was never involved in a fight, but only being bullied by others of course.

Yura howl in pain and stood up, she also pulled on Kagome's hair. Kagome hold Yura's hair in one hand and used another hand to slap her, very hard! Yura started to get angry, she use both hand to pull Kagome's hair, which make Kagome scream. Mr.Takauchi had enough of this and decided to stop it; he marched towards the two fighting girls. Yura saw the teacher coming and let go of Kagome's hair. She started crying and sobbing, declaring that Kagome was hurting her and kagome is the one who started it. Mr.Takauchi, who didn't see the starting of how that fight started, thinks that Kagome is guilty and Yura is innocent. "Kagome dono, come to my office after class," he informed before going back to his table. Yura, who was acting like a poor little bullied girl showed a sly smile of victory to Kagome who angrily sat on her seat.

The final bell rang; class was over so all the students rush out of the class room, leaving Kagome and Mr.Takauchi at the class room. "Higurashi Kagome, please follow me to my office, you got some explanations to do," said Mr.Takauchi, exiting the class room. Kagome sighed as she packed her backpack. She tidied her hair and tried to put on her sweetest smile. She walked out of the class room and headed for the teacher's office.

"That silver headed guy is going to kill me for being late, I can tell, and I don't like the taste of it" said Kagome to herself.

Outside the school……………

Inuyasha, the so-called-silver-head-guy, waited outside Sakura high school, he was leaning on his sport car. "What took that wrench so long anyway?" he complained. It was already 2:40, and there is this girl with a few other girls trying to flirt with him. 'They are sooooo annoying!' thought Inuyasha, a bit pissed off, but he didn't want to throw his anger at girls. A girl with red hair smiled at him. "Hey handsome, my name is Yura, what's yours?" she asked flirtily.

"It's none of your business," he replied. That Yura girl seems to be the leader of the girls' coz she is the only one speaking to him while the others just whispered to her.

"Than whom are you waiting for, your girlfriend?" she asked naughtily.

"Yes, my girlfriend, now leave me alone," said Inuyasha. The only reason he said he was waiting for his girlfriend was to hope for those girls to leave him alone.

"Ow, too bad, but if you two broke up, don't forget I'm always available," she offered.

Inuyasha almost lost his tamper until he saw a figure running towards him. Yura, who thinks she had half won Inuyasha's heart, got disgusted when Inuyasha suddenly turn away from her, she followed his gaze and landed on Kagome.

'Ah! This is my opportunity to show him how hot I am,' thought Yura with a sly smile. She didn't know Kagome and Inuyasha know each other. She just thinks that Inuyasha also didn't like the look of Kagome, by seeing the frown on his face –Which is actually because she was late-

Yura tipped up one foot and tripped Kagome who was running clumsily towards them. Kagome tripped and closed her eyes, knowing that she will fall, hit the ground and get embarrassed again. But before she even touch the ground, a gentle yet strong hands grasped her. She opened one eye and looked up at the silver-head that lifted an eyebrow at her. Kagome got her balance and silver-head let go of her.

"Stupid girl, you are so clumsy. Why are you so late?" he asked, demandingly. Yura and her friends stared wide eyed at Kagome. 'Kagome is this cutie's girlfriend!" thought Yura.

"I got detention, thanks to some one here," said Kagome as she flash an 'I-told-u-I'll-get-back-at-u' kind of evil glint in her eyes. Inuyasha look down at Yura and frowned. "You better don't get this girl here in any trouble, _Yura…_ I need her to be here early everyday," he said sternly at Yura. Inuyasha grab hold of Kagome's arm and pulled her towards his car. "Hurry, we're late! I want to hurry before that _bitch_ comes to my house again," complained Inuyasha as he started his car. Yura stared after both of them with disbelieve.

"Before who comes?" asked Kagome as she tighten her safety belt.

"Kikyo…" answered Inuyasha before roaring down the street with his sport car.


	2. Chap 2 Master Inuyasha's house

**Servant for a hundred Days**

**Chapter 2: Housework**

Inuyasha and Kagome were quite quiet in the car for some time. The silence is making kagome really nervous, so she decided to shut the silence. "Umm…hey…" Kagome said in a soft voice "Do you know u haven't really tell me your name yet?"

"Why should I? You can just call me master….that's a little weird….okay fine, call me Master Inuyasha," Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome. Kagome sighed "Okay, so your name is Inuyasha, I'm Higurashi Kagome, and please keep your eyes on the road,"

"Keh, whatever, but call me Master Inuyasha at my house, or in front of Kikyo if she comes, or you'll be in big trouble," Inuyasha warned Kagome. She shrugged and muttered something about bad feelings. They went on for a while until they reached a big house, more like a mansion. Kagome's mouth dropped all the way down to the ground as she came out of the car. She never thought Inuyasha was **_this_** rich. Inuyasha slammed his door shut and locked it, he signaled Kagome to follow him into the house/mansion, and Kagome obediently followed with her mouth hanging open at everything she saw around the house/mansion. They went in the mansion and again Kagome's mouth hang wide open. "Close your mouth, Kagome. It's not like you never seen a small house," said Inuyasha, obviously annoyed. "You call this mansion small!" whispered kagome, as if she was scared if she spoke loudly the whole house would tremble and fall, "You got to be kidding!"

"Go see my brother's house, his is twice the size of mine." Just than, a silky voice rang through the house, "Inuyasha darling, you're back! I've cooked lunch for you," said the voice, and Inuyasha sighed deeply. A young lady with silky long raven-black hair came out of the kitchen. Her smile dropped when she saw Kagome. "Who is she?" asked the lady, as if she just saw Inuyasha brought an over-weighted pig into the house. "My new maid, so you don't have to cook for me or come to my house without permission again," Inuyasha tried to say it as annoyed as he could. The lady, who was obviously Kikyo, pretended to look at her watch. "Oops, I guess I have to go now, my Inuyasha, I'll be back tomorrow to see how good the girl can cook," she said with a half smile and hurriedly went out of the mansion. Inuyasha let out a sigh pf relief and pulled Kagome to the kitchen, shoving her in front of the lunch Kikyo just made. "Finnish it," ordered Inuyasha, "I've eaten already and I know you not yet have your lunch. Don't think I'm doing this to be nice to you but I don't want a hungry maid around here," he than walk off. Kagome smiled 'he said it but he didn't mean it, he is not so bad after all,' thought Kagome. She took the bowl of spaghetti to the dining table and started eating.

After finishing the spaghetti, Kagome brought the bowl to the wet kitchen to wash it. She shook her head when she saw the whole sink full of unwashed dishes. "It might have been years but no one had washed these dishes," Kagome joked to herself. "Kagome-onee-san came to save the dishes from the terror of the dirty sink!" So Kagome washed up all the dirty dishes in an incredible speed, she was used to do house work for she did most of it (with her mom) since she was very little.

Inuyasha came down an hour later after a good hot shower at his huge bathroom; he was surprised to see his whole living room looked as clean as it was 10 years ago. He blinked his eyes and looked around, where is that Kagome girl? He came down and saw a figure at his couch and he walked over to see who it was. It was Kagome sleeping after a tiring day of cleaning. Inuyasha smirked at the sight of her sleeping peacefully on the couch; he walked down the hall towards the gym. "I guess she earn a few hours of sleep after all that cleaning," he said to himself. "While waiting for her to wake up I'll just go to the gym to workout for a while,"

Kagome opened her eyes sleepily and looked around, her surrounding was dark. Kagome suddenly widen her eyes and jumped up. "Oh dear, I've fallen asleep! Now its night and I haven't gone home! Master Inuyasha is going to kill me for sleeping!"

Just than Inuyasha came into the living room, "So you're finally a wake, Ms. Maid?" Inuyasha was only wearing a long pant and a towel over his neck (He just finish working out) and most of his body is covered with sweat. Kagome turned to him in surprise and quickly turn away when she saw that he was half naked. "Um, _Master Inuyasha_… I'm really sorry for accidentally falling asleep; I guess I got a little tired after all the cleaning," she said it without even looking at him. Inuyasha laughed "You call that tiring, –chuckle- Wait till tomorrow, Kagome. It'll be worst. Now go get a bath and get into the car, I'll drive you home," he told her while walking up the stairs to the second floor "Come, I'll show you the way to the bath room,"

Kagome followed Inuyasha with her eyes on the floor all the time. "Um, Inuyasha?" she called softly. Inuyasha looked at her "Hmm?"

"There is a favor I want to ask you,"

"What is it?"

"Can you don't call me _Ms. Maid _or anything like that in front of my friends? And can I don't call you _Master _in front of them too? I really don't want Yura to know about any of this…"

"Keh, how can you be ashamed of being my maid! You're supposed to be proud. Keh, whatever,"

"Sorry, but you know how Yura would treat me, and if she knows I'm only your maid, she might use me to get to you. Anyway, thanks,"

"……"

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't talk after that; he brought her to the bathroom and left her there with a dress that belongs to his sister-in-law, Lady Kagura. "You can borrow that dress, but don't forget to bring your own clothes next time," Inuyasha informed Kagome as he close the bathroom door. Kagome looked around the huge bathroom, and once again her mouth dropped onto the floor. Most of the objects in the bathroom are made of pure silver and gold. The floor is made of expensive marbles, the walls are also made of marble and golden paint was used to draw pictures on it. There was a huge bathtub that was the size of a mini pool. The water in it was already full so all Kagome need to do is climb in and relax.

Kagome climbed in the bath tub and sighed with pleasure as the warm water gently touched her skin. There was a little hole with a button beside it on the side of the bathtub labeled 'Bubble bath'. Kagome took a bottle that was nearby also labeled 'bubble bath' and poured a bit into the hole. She pushed the little button beside the hole and a lot of bubble came from beneath her, followed by the bubble bath liquid. Now the whole bathtub was filled with floaty white bubble which covered Kagome's body.Kagome closed her eyes to relax. After a while, Kagome came out of the bathtub and drained the bubbly water. She wiped her hair with a towel that was hanged on the wall.

Suddenly, the door opened and Inuyasha walked in. He looked at the naked Kagome. "Can't you hurry and you…" before Inuyasha could even finish his sentence……there was a horrible…….

_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU PERVERT! BUSH! THONG! BOOM! OUCH!**_

****Inuyasha flew out of the bathroom and landed on the other side of the room with blood flying out of his nose. Kagome slam the bathroom door shut and put on the dress Inuyasha borrowed her. She came out of the bathroom again and looked at Inuyasha who was leaning on the wall while sitting on the floor. He had stars around his head and swirls in his eyes. Blood was still flowing out of his nose, he was unconscious. Kagome sighed deeply and pulled Inuyasha onto his king-sized bed. "Now where is the first aid kit?" Kagome murmured to herself.

After a while, Inuyasha woke up from his unconsciousness and slowly opened his eyelids, someone was rubbing his nose with a wet cloth. When his eyes focused, the first thing he saw was Kagome looking worriedly down at him, she was the one rubbing his nose, trying to stop the nose bleed. "Are you okay?" she asked. Inuyasha touched his nose "Itai!" he shouted, it means -Ouch or pain- "Yeah I guess so," he replied. "Good, now get up! I want to go home," said Kagome, suddenly turning from worried to anger. She stomped out of the room and went downstairs. "What on earth is wrong with that girl? She is the one who hit me," complained Inuyasha to himself as he walked down the stairs with the cloth still trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

Kagome and Inuyasha went into the car and they set off towards Kagome's house. Kagome still has that frown on her face. Inuyasha sighed with defeat.

"Okay, Ms. Maid. What on earth is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask yourself that question?" Kagome grumbled.

"You mean you were angry just because I went into the toilet to ask you to hurry?"

"Without knocking the door,"

"I never did knock doors,"

"Well you should, unless you meant to come in,"

"Of course I did, I wanted you to hurry! And you gave me a really scary punch on the nose,"

"That's you're fault, next time knock the door,"

"Keh, whatever,"

So again they didn't talk for a while. But this time, Kagome's anger has cooled down a bit, she looked at Inuyasha and she looked away in guilt as she saw the cloth that was used to stop the bleed in his nose was now almost full of blood stain.

"Sorry…" Kagome apologized.

Inuyasha looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What for?" he asked.

"For punching you on the nose, it must have hurt a lot…I guess I over reacted." Kagome confessed.

"Keh, you think I'm scared of pain? I've been in pain for so many years that this little pain doesn't even feel like anything,"

"What kind of pain?"

"Pain of loneliness, my mother died since I was very young…."

"…I'm sorry to hear that, but what about your father and brother?"

"My father also died not long ago, my brother isn't my real brother, he is just my stepbrother. My father has two wives,"

"Oh, I'm really sorry. But we're almost the same…My father died when I was very young too, except that I have a real brother and my mother is still alive,"

"Good for you than, Anyways, forget about what happened today,"

"Mmm…."

They reached Kagome's house not long after their conversation ended. Kagome got out of Inuyasha's sport car and thanked him before opening the gate and going onto the house. Inuyasha watched Kagome until she was safely in the house before speeding off.

This was the first time I ever willingly told my past to someone, thought Inuyasha, and I felt something had been taken off my shoulders after I told it to her. I felt so much peaceful now …………… _who is she?_

Massage:

Hey readers! Thanks for the previews! I was so happy to get so many previews in just a few days after sending in the first chap! This made me want to update faster, and so I did. Hope you like it! Please preview!

Hanasashi Kashita

15/05/05

4


	3. Chap 3 Kouga Kun

**Servant for a hundred Days**

**Chapter 3: Kouga kun…**

Kagome sighed as she stepped in her classroom, another day in school means another day in hell to her. She went to her seat and sat down in front of Yura's place. Yura and some of her stupid friends were whispering something about Kagome and what happened yesterday. Kagome felt killing energy behind her, her hairs stiffen, today is going to be a rough day, she thought.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar young man walked into the classroom and looked around before he came to seat at the empty seat beside Kagome. He got waist-length black hair tied into a pony tail behind his head. Everyone looked at him and in an instant, all the girls -plus Yura and her friends- came towards him except Kagome who shake her head, pitying the new comer. All the girls crowded him and ask him all sort of question, but he was uninterested, waving them away in disgust. Everyone went back to their own seats when the teacher came into class.

"Now class, we have a newcomer from Melton High school, please come up and introduce yourself Kouga kun," said the teacher.

"Hai, sensei," said Kouga as he walked to the front of the class. "Hajime mashite, my name is Hurogana Kouga. I'm an American-Japanese that just move to Japan from America. Dozo yoroshiku onegai shi masu, (nice to meet you all)"

"Thank you Kouga kun, please be seated," said the teacher. So Kouga went back to his seat beside Kagome. Everyone start whispering at once, but Kouga just ignored them and coolly sat down. He is kind of good looking and cool though, thought Kagome, taking a fast peek at him.

When the recess bell rang, again all the girls surrounded Kouga, begging him to eat lunch with them. Suddenly, there was a fight.

"I was the one who asked him first, he comes with me!" said a tall girl.

Another girl in grey stepped forward, "I'm the one he looked at first, and he is coming with me!"

Than more girls join in, fighting for Kouga who was in the middle of them. Kagome tisk-tisk and creep between the fighting crowd to secretly pull Kouga out of the crowd and rush him out of the class to the back of the school. "You should be safe here," said Kagome, gasping for air. Kouga looked at her "Are you one of them," he asked "The ones that want me to eat with them?"

Kagome immediately hit Kouga's head with her knuckles. "You idiot, why on earth would I want you to eat with me?" she barked "I got better things to do than that, much better things!"

"Than why did you help me?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "I pity you being trapped in the middle of so many girls," answered Kagome while nodding her head "I suggest you get a girlfriend….that might drive them away!"

"Sound great…okay, I decided!" said Kouga while keeping his hands on his hips as if he made a wise idea "You'll be my girlfriend!"

Kagome smash onto the ground "What! Are you nuts! And…and, I already got a boyfriend!" she answered with a blush. "Who cares? I'll just drive him away and it'll be just fine!"

Kouga took Kagome by the hand "You will be my girlfriend starting now! Let's go eat lunch, Kagome san!" So Kagome was force to follow Kouga and spread the news about them being boyfriend and girlfriend. Poor Kagome….hope the news doesn't find its way to Inuyasha's ears…

"Wow, it works, no one bothered me," said Kouga as they walk out of the school together. "Hai, Kouga kun" said Kagome. They reach the gate of the school, and as usual a sport car was waiting for Kagome. But this time there was Inuyasha sitting on it and Yura was sitting beside him talking happily. She snickered as she saw Kagome and Kouga coming. She hopped off Inuyasha's sport car and waved good bye at Inuyasha warmly before running down the pathway towards her home. Inuyasha frowned as he saw Kouga linking hands with Kagome.

Inuyasha hopped off his car and faced kagome and Kouga. Kagome let go of Kouga's hand instantly and looked at the ground. Kouga was same height with Inuyasha, "So you must be Kagome's boyfriend eh?" asked Kouga as he looked up and down Inuyasha. Inuyasha glare down at Kouga "Yes I am, skinny wolf," said Inuyasha. "and I'm a collage student, aren't like you, high school freak,"

Kagome stepped up. "Excuse me Inuyasha…but, I'm a high school student too you know!" she barked. Kouga pushed her behind him. "Well, smelly dog, I can make Kagome happier than you can. So buzz off dude!" he snared. Both boys seem to have electric current running through their eyes as they growl at each other. "Try me!" growled Inuyasha as he pushed his sleeve up. Kouga start laughing, "I would like to duel with you but today I'm not wearing the right clothes so excuse me," said Kouga as he coolly walked down a path to his motorbike. "But don't forget, I'll win Kagome san from you, you just watch!"

Suddenly, he froze came back to Kagome and held both of her hands together. "Kagome san…I'm gonna go now, take care" he said passionately, making Kagome laugh uneasily and making Inuyasha very unhappy. "Let go of her hands you skinny wolf!" he barked. Kouga let go of Kagome's hands "Ja na, Smelly Dog!" he said to Inuyasha as he continue walking to his bike.

Kagome looked at Kouga with wander when Inuyasha suddenly open the door and shove her in and slam the door shut, he went to his side of the car and went in to start the car. "Are you angry, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome softly. "I really didn't mean to you know…"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a sudden look of hurt in his eyes, than he looked away. "No, now we have to concentrate on cooking so Kikyo wouldn't keep coming to the house to cook!" informed Inuyasha, with a half smile. "Hai! Inuyasha sama!" said Kagome happily; she didn't see the sad look on Inuyasha's face just now. They drove down the road after that…

Massage:

Hi Readers! I'm so sorry because this chap was so short, this chap is suppose to be based on Kouga, that's why it's so short. But I promise to make it longer next time! **This idea of getting Kouga into the story was given to me by a _preview'er_, arigato gozaimasu, it's really great!** This week I'm having my exam so it's kind of late for me to update, but I'll make it as good as I can! Please PRIVIEW! Thanks. JA'NA!

and guest what, my grandfather just past away today…TT

Kashita

23/05/2005


	4. Chap 4 The Secret Room

**Servant for a hundred Days**

**Chapter 4: The Secret Room**

**The school bell rang, Kagome quickly packed up her stuff, the teacher announce a few things and exited the class room. "I better hurry, Inuyasha is going to kill me if I'm late," mumbled Kagome to herself as she stood up, she looked over at Kouga who was surrounded by Yura and her friends. Kagome sighed and squeeze between the little crowd of chuckling hens, "Kouga kun, let's go," she said. Kouga smiled and quickly got up to follow Kagome, he let out a heavy sigh of relief. Unfortunately, they didn't even reach the door before Yura stopped them, her friends was behind her.**

**"I will not let you go this time, Kouga kun," said Yura "Not until you break up with Kagome!" Behind Yura was a girl with brown hair and big pretty eyes, she looked really cute. "My friend Ayame likes you very much and wants to be your girlfriend." Yura continued as she pushes the girl behind her to the front. "You better dump Kagome this instant!" Yura demanded, the girl called Ayame smiled evilly at Kagome than sweetly at Kouga, she licked her lips naughtily. Kouga was a bit taken back, he gulped and stood behind Kagome. "She is really dangerous!" whispered Kouga. Kagome sighed of boredom, she was used to this thing called pushed around and she decided to go against it.**

**Kagome walked straight at Ayame with her face in the air, than she looked at her side ways and whispered something in her ear as she walked past. Ayame suddenly get angry and raise her hand to slap Kagome, but her hand was held by Kouga firmly. "Don't you even dare hit her!" hissed Kouga to Ayame. The little crowd let the couple past and Ayame sat down on the floor sobbing. Yura was furious "Nerd girl, you'll pay for what you have done to Ayame chan! Kouga, u just wait, you'll be Ayame's for sure!" snarled Yura fiercely while helping Ayame up.**

**"Woe, how did you do that Kagome san?" asked Kouga, "What did you say to her?" Kouga and Kagome were now walking towards the school gate. "Nothing much, I just said that you like me much more than you like her, than she got really angry," answered Kagome calmly. "Okay, gotta go, Kouga kun. Inuyasha is waiting for me at the gate already," said Kagome while running towards the gate and waving at Kouga. He waved back and smiled. "See you tomorrow Kagome chan!"**

**"So what do I have to do today?" asked Kagome as she walked into Inuyasha's mansion. "Cook the best dish you could cook before Kikyo comes to my house again, than I got something for you to do later," said Inuyasha calmly as he headed to the stairs to the second floor. Kagome smiled happily and gave Inuyasha a thumbs-up "Hai, Inuyasha sama!" **

**Kagome hummed an old childhood song -her father used to sing with her- while cooking at the huge and quiet kitchen. A few blue birds perched on the window to watch Kagome cook. After a while of humming, she started singing it out instead.**

♪**Cherry trees sway in the breeze... ♪**

♪**Blue birds fly up to the blue skies... ♪**

♪**she stood there all alone... ♪**

♪**Calling the angel's name... ♪**

♪**She waits for the destined man... ♪**

♪**Who would mend her broken heart... ♪**

♪**And bring her back to the land of lights... ♪**

♪**Where she would leave on forever... ♪ **

♪**In his arms... ♪**

**Kagome took the dishes she just cooked to the dining table and prepared for lunch. After her work is done, she went up to Inuyasha's room and knocked the door. "Inuyasha sama, the food is ready," said Kagome as she knocked but no one replied.**

**She slowly opened the door and peeked in, but Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen so she went in and looked around. Than she realised that the wardrobe in Inuyasha's room was pushed aside and a little door was opened beside it. A secret door!**

**"Inuyasha sama, are you in there?" asked Kagome as she squatted down to looked into the small opening. "Lock the room door and come in," ordered Inuyasha from the inside. Kagome stood up and went to Inuyasha's bedroom door to lock it, after that, she went to the little door and crawled in. The secret room was much bigger than Kagome expected, she stood up and walked toward Inuyasha who was busy digging for something in an old chest case which was filled with clothes. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked. "Trying to find an old kimono my mother left behind. Help me find it, it is a black kimono that has red rose patterns on it," said Inuyasha without even looking at kagome. Kagome kneeled down beside Inuyasha and started digging through the chest case to find the kimono too.**

**"Is it this one?" asked Kagome as she pulled out a black kimono. Inuyasha stopped and looked at the kimono. He smiled and nodded, "yes, now let's get out of this room and see if you fit in that kimono, please don't tell anyone about this secret room or you coming into my room at all!" said Inuyasha sternly. Kagome nodded, "I promise, but what's with me trying on this kimono?" Kagome asked. "Just try it on," ordered Inuyasha as he closed the secret door and shift he's wardrobe back to place, covering the secret door. Kagome shrugged and went to the toilet to try it out. When she came out from the toilet, Inuyasha's eyes almost flew out. She was amazingly beautiful with that kimono! Inuyasha tried to hide his feelings by snorting and asking her to change back. "Go change back, Kikyo will arrive soon and try your dish," said Inuyasha as he walked out of the room door. "Don't even dare tell her you ever came into my room even though your life depends on it!" said Inuyasha. "Why?" asked Kagome. "Because no one was allowed to come into my room, you are the first women who visited this room since my mother died," said Inuyasha as he went out of the room and closed the door. That sentence silenced Kagome for a long while, when she got back her senses, she quickly went into the bath room to change back to her normal clothes and put the black kimono in Inuyasha's wardrobe. **

**When Kagome came down the stairs, Kikyo was already there, sitting at the dinning table. Inuyasha was there too, he sat at the end of the long dinning table while Kikyo sit at the other end. Kagome quickly went down to serve the food. "Took you long enough," scolded Kikyo. "I asked her to do something for me just now, that's why she is late," said Inuyasha. "There is a right for her to scold me Inuyasha sama, I was indeed late while both of you waited for me," said Kagome as she smiled friendly at Kikyo, but she just rolled her eyes and looked away.**

**When Kikyo start eating the food, her face twisted in an angry growl, Inuyasha smirked and pretend to eat hungrily. This happened because Kagome's food was indeed delicious, because of the fact that she always cook with her mother (Which use to be a famous master chef when she was only 20 years old.) "Hmm, you are really good in cooking, _Ms. Maid._" Said Inuyasha as he gobbled down the food hungrily. "Indeed, but so what? I still will come here everyday to try your food, Kagome san," said Kikyo unhappily. After finishing her food she stood up. "I need to take leave now, my father will be waiting for me," said Kikyo as she bowed at Inuyasha and went towards the main door and exited it. Kagome sat down on the chair and wiped sweat off her head. "That was scary," she mumbled.**

** Inuyasha stood up and headed to the gym. "Tomorrow night is my brother's birthday and I am invited. So I'm bringing you as my partner for the ball, that's why I asked you to try on the kimono. Tell your mother you will be a bit later tomorrow," said Inuyasha over his shoulder. "WHAT!" screamed Kagome in surprise. "You got to be kidding me!"**

**Massage: **

**Hi there readers! How's the fanfic? Please preview! The next chap is going to be very interesting, it's called the Sesshomaru's Birthday! Ok, ja ne!**

** Kashita **

**31/5/2005**


	5. Chap 5 Sesshomaru's Birthday

**Servant for a hundred Days**

**Chapter 5: Sesshomaru's Birthday**

**"That's enough now, go and take a bath and change into the black kimono," ordered Inuyasha as he walked toward his bedroom. "So early? I haven't even finished sweeping the floor yet," Kagome protested. "We wouldn't want Kikyo to come and find us going out together would we?" asked Inuyasha flatly. "Kikyo is going too!" Kagome gasped in shock. "I rather die than going there than!"**

"**You are going and that is that!" said Inuyasha stubbornly, "So if you don't want her family and her to see you coming with me this early than step on it!" Inuyasha went into his room after that.**

**Kagome sighed, "Isn't it the same, weather they see me before we go or when they see me at the ball, this sucks!" Kagome complaint to herself. She swept all the dust into a dustpan and brought it all the way downstairs to throw it in the dustbin. After throwing the dust, she put back the broom she was holding and headed to Inuyasha's bathroom to take a bath. (I'm sure you wonder why Kagome didn't use any other bathroom right? It's because Inuyasha never wanted to tell her, and the mansion is just too huge for her to go find where the bathroom is.) **

**When kagome reached Inuyasha's room, Inuyasha was already done bathing and changing. Kagome almost turn into stone when she saw him. He wore a richly black tuxedo and tied his silver hair into a low ponytail behind him. He looked so handsome! Aren't like his usual gangster look, he now looked like a gentle man. Kagome quickly turned away when Inuyasha caught her looking at him and looked at her. She quickly went to Inuyasha wardrobe and grabbed the kimono and rushed into the bathroom and quickly locked the door. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the bathroom door and turn back to face the mirror and adjust the bow on his neck.**

**When Kagome came out of the bathroom, in the beautiful black kimono, Inuyasha was still in front of the mirror, but he was growling while adjusting the bow on his neck. After 30 minutes of bathing Inuyasha was still working on his bow? What an idiot! At last Inuyasha pulled the bow off his neck and threw it on the ground. "Stupid thing!" he yelled as he jumped on top of the bow in anger, just like a little boy. Kagome giggled and went up to him. Inuyasha stopped jumping and blushed when he saw Kagome, he blushed because of the beauty of kagome and because he was acting like a kid. Kagome took the bow from the floor and helped Inuyasha with it. "There, as simple as a piece of cake," she said while smiling at him. Inuyasha cleared his throat, "No one asked you to help," he said flatly. "Just admit it; you don't know how to use a bow, ah, let me help you with your hair too. You didn't brush it before you tie it, right?" said kagome as she untied the black ribbon and took a brush to brush Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha obediently sit down on a chair to let kagome brush his hair, he purred slightly. "There," said kagome as she tied Inuyasha's hair together with the ribbon. Inuyasha snapped out of his little happy thought and stood up. "Let's go," he said as he exited the room. "Hai!" Kagome answered cheerfully as she followed him.**

**They reached a really, really huge mansion after 30 minutes of driving. And as usual, Kagome's mouth dropped opened again. Inuyasha sighed "You wouldn't want people to see _that_ would you?" he asked, which made Kagome slap her mouth shut. They went into the mansion together, which was full of bright lights and music, many people was around too. At the great door of the mansion, there was a mid age man that has lots of wrinkles like a toad, well he look like one (I'm sure you could guess who he is). He frowned when he saw Inuyasha, and Inuyasha did the same thing back. The toad looking guy was about to say something when a beautiful looking women came from inside the mansion, she silenced the toad guy with a smile. This woman looked really elegant and totally beautiful, she has black hair tied into a bun behind her head, and she was wearing a white gown that flowed all the way to the ground, sparkling with the diamonds on it. She smiled at Inuyasha "Glad you could come, brother in law, Sesshomaru has been expecting your arrival," **

**Than she looked at Kagome "Ah, this must be Kikyo,"**

**Kagome almost lost her balance but Inuyasha held her arm. Actually Kikyo and Kagome do look alike though!**

"**Kagura, this is Kagome, Kikyo will be coming later on with her stupid family," said Inuyasha calmly. Kagura start laughing. "Oh dear, (laugh) I'm sorry, I though you were Kikyo. You do look alike, and I'm glad it's you who came with my little inu-boy, not that stuck up Kikyo. Inuyasha, don't worry about the Kikyo thing, I hate them as mush as you do, Sessy also have a really deep dislike for them,"**

**There was smoke coming out of Inuyasha's head. "I appreciate you for having the same thought I have but what's with the 'Inu-boy' thing!" said Inuyasha raise his fist, but than he calm himself down with a deep breath. "Kagome, let's go in,"**

**Kagome quickly nodded and followed Inuyasha, not like she had any choice for Inuyasha was holding her arm. Kagura lead the way. Kagome still doesn't understand what Kagura and Inuyasha were talking about just now but she just played along.**

**Kagura brought Inuyasha and Kagome to an elegant and beautiful gentleman. Kagura and that gentleman really looked like a perfect couple. He was talkin to some rich guy that seemed to be really interested to what he said. He has pure white long hair, and it was tied into a long braid. He wore a white suit that matched his hair and Kagura.**

**Kagura went between the rich guy and the elegant looking gentleman. "Excuse me Yokinaru san, I need to talk to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru darling, Inuyasha is here," she said with a smile. The gentleman named Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and gave him a cold smile. "I thought you would rather go trash the city than come to my birthday, _Inuyasha._" He said calmly, than he looked at Kagome. "I see you brought Kikyo san with you,"**

"**Hubby, this is Kagome san. She is not Kikyo, even if she looked like her. She is Inuyasha's new woman," said Kagura with a happy smile. This time both Inuyasha and Kagome almost lost their balance. Inuyasha and Kagome was about to protest together when someone suddenly hugged Inuyasha from the back. Inuyasha and a woman looking man fell onto the floor with Kagome and her wide open mouth. "Oh, Inu-poo, it's been so long since I last hugged you!" said the man happily as he hugged Inuyasha who was struggling to get up, both of them was still on the floor. "Get off me you bustard!" Inuyasha barked as he pushed the woman looking man off him and getting on his feet. "We meet again Inuyasha," said another young man that also has long hair tied into a braid, but they were black. Five more man stood behind him, the woman looking man stood up and went to cling on Inuyasha's arm. Kagura pulled the confused Kagome to one side. "You better stay here young lady because they could get quite crazy sometimes, they are Inuyasha's childhood enemies, except snakotsu who seems to be in love with Inuyasha, and he is a gay. Those boys are the seven brothers, not really brothers but they are one of the biggest and richest gangsters you can find in Tokyo." Kagura explained. **

"**Sesshomaru darling, let's bring Kagome san here to the guest room to wait until Inuyasha finish his little talk with Bankotsu," Kagura said cheerfully, leading Kagome to the hall. Sesshomaru nodded and followed them. Kagome wanted to protest and stay near to Inuyasha but her mouth just wouldn't open. So all she could do is follow Kagura and give a good first impression.**

**They reached a quite room where there were two huge black couches and a little table between them. Kagura asked Kagome to sit on the couch while she went to light the fire place. Sesshomaru sat on the couch opposite Kagome and smiled a friendly smile at her, she nervously smiled back. Sesshomaru must be Inuyasha's brother, he has the same golden orbs Inuyasha had, thought Kagome. Kagura sat walked toward them and sat beside Kagome. She looked at Sesshomaru and giggled. "He might look cold and scary but inside, he is just a nice and warm puppy, right Sessy" said Kagura with a happy laugh. Sesshomaru sighed and Kagura laughed again. "He could be quite cold to my brother-in-law sometimes, but that's natural. So don't worry Kagome san,"**

"**Uh, hai," answered Kagome with a little smile. Kagome isn't really used to talking freely to a stranger. "Would you like some Japanese tea, Kagome san? I have to apologize for addressing you as Kikyo just now," said Sesshomaru with a friendly smile. "Uh, it's okay. Uh, tea would be nice, uh…um..." Kagome couldn't think of what she was suppose to say, her tongue seemed to be tied up. Sesshomaru got up and exited the room. Kagura laughed again. "Don't worry Kagome san, you'll be part of the family soon. You don't have to be that nervous around us," said Kagura with a playful smile. Sesshomaru coughed as he came in with a tray. He put the tray down on the table and poured Kagome a cup of tea. "Thank you," said Kagome as she took the cup of tea. "But to tell you the truth, I'm only Inuyasha's maid. He suddenly asked me to be his maid for no reason," said kagome, she left out the part where she scratched Inuyasha's car because she didn't want them to know.**

**Sesshomaru shake his head. Kagura laughed again. "What a poor way of getting close to a young lady, Inuyasha is as stubborn as usual. But you are lucky to win Inuyasha's heart, he can be so stubborn sometimes that he wouldn't even want to make friend with a girl or even let one into his house! Kikyo known him since he was a little boy so she has a right to go into his house" said Kagura. Kagome blushed and looked down at the beautiful black kimono she was wearing. Is it really true that Inuyasha actually likes me? Than the Kouga and me thing would really had hurt his heart, thought Kagome with a guilty feeling as she sipped her tea.**

**Suddenly Inuyasha burst in the room with Snakotsu pulling on his arm. "No! Don't go find that ugly girl, Inu-poo! Let's go dance!" begged Snakotsu. "Let go of me you fool!" Inuyasha screamed angrily. Kagome who was drinking tea choked on it and started coughing. Kagura quickly stood up and pat Kagome's back. "Kagome stop your stupid coughing and get this bastard off me! Do whatever you want with her, Snakotsu! Just leave me alone!" screamed Inuyasha. So much for Inuyasha liking me… thought Kagome in her mind. Sesshomaru got kagome a glass of water and Kagome quickly drank it down. "Thanks, I feel much better now," said Kagome. She walked over to Inuyasha and hit him hard on the head. "Hey, what was that for!" asked Inuyasha angrily. "For offering me to Snakotsu and ask him to do whatever he wants with me," said Kagome, angrily, than she smiled at Snakotsu. "Snakotsu sama, I give you the permission to take Inuyasha and have fun. Inuyasha, be nice to others," ordered Kagome as she gave another hard hit on Inuyasha's head. "What the!" said Inuyasha. "Hey, I like you already. You're nice, better than that Kikyo anyways, thanks for giving me Inuyasha for the night," Said Snakotsu with a smirk before dragging Inuyasha out of the room. "Kagome, how dare you! You bastard, let go of me!" screamed Inuyasha as he was dragged out.**

**Kagome went back to the couch and sat down. She sighed. "Inuyasha is such a jerk today. And that Snakotsu guy really give me the creeps," said Kagome. Sesshomaru sighed too. "I got to go now, many guest are waiting for me. By the way, You are pretty good at handling Inuyasha. No one ever ordered him around before, except for me and my wife, Kagura. You'll be a great wife for him," said Sesshomaru as he exited the guest room. Kagura smiled. "That's true though. I guess I had to go too. Don't worry, I already have someone to accompany you. My daughter will be here in a minute," said Kagura. **

**Just as she said that, a girl with shoulder-length black hair came into the guest room. "Kagome, this is Rin. Rin, this is Kagome. You know what to do now, I got ta go meet some friends," said Kagura, she too exited the room. Rin smiled. "Let's go!" she said happily and pulled Kagome out of the room to the crowds.**

**Rin brought Kagome to the food table to get some food, the dance floor to dance, and even the garden to have a walk. Suddenly, Rin saw three people near a tree and she smiled happily. "Kagome san, I would like you to meet my friends!"**

**Kagome and Rin went to the three people. There was two person, a young lady and a young man, who was almost Kagome's age, but a little older and a boy that was a bit older than Rin chan. When The boy saw Rin, he grin and ran over to hug Rin. Rin hugged back and laughed happily, when she let go of him, he walked back to Kagome. "Kagome, this is Kohaku, my boyfriend, and this is Sango, his elder sister. This is Miroku, Sango's boyfriend," Rin introduced Kagome to them too. After that, she ran off with Kohaku, leaving Kagome with Sango and Miroku. Three of them went back into the mansion and sat at a bar not far from the main door, which was quite close to the dance floor. After a while of talking, Miroku asked Sango for a dance at the dance floor. So both of them went to the dance floor leaving Kagome all alone at the bar. Sango had insisted that Kagome came with them but Kagome said she was okay at the bar by herself, so Sango and Miroku wasn't evil or something, leaving Kagome all by herself at the bar. Inuyasha was no where to be seen, he was at the ballroom, with Snakotsu.**

**The last thing Kagome wanted it to happened came when she was alone. Kikyo, a white haired young man (who was a few years older than Kagome), and another elegant and powerful looking man came into the mansion from the main door. Kagome wanted to hide but Kikyo already spotted Kagome. Her face turned to a very unhappy frown. "Why on earth are you here!" snarled Kikyo. "And where is Inuyasha?"**

**Kagome took a deep breath. "He is with a guy called Snakotsu, and I didn't want to come, Inuyasha made me come," Kagome said calmly. "Ceh, don't blame my Inuyasha, girl. I know you are the one who begged him to bring you!" said Kikyo. "Just try to stay away from him, he is _MY_ fiancé," said Kikyo as she stomped off to the ballroom. Her fiancé? They are engaged? These questions played around in Kagome's mind. The elegant and powerful looking man and the white haired young man were left in front of Kagome. The elegant man had weird curly long hair and evil looking red eyes, while the white haired boy got shoulder length white hair which he let down and a naughty evil smirk, he too have red eyes. "I'm Onigumo Naraku, and I advice you to stay out of my plans and let my daughter get Inuyasha," said the elegant man, he gave a last evil smirk at Kagome and walked off. The white haired boy smirked at her too. "I'm Onigumo Hakudoshi, Naraku's son, actually more like clone. You are?"**

"**Kagome, Higurashi Kagome," answered Kagome. This young man really gives her the creeps.**

"**And how are you related to Inuyasha?" he asked.**

"**I'm his maid, nothing much, so leave me alone," said Kagome angrily.**

"**No need to get over reacted, Kagome san, would you mind going to the ballroom to dance? Coz I don't dance in these filthy bars," said Hakudoshi.**

"**I'm with some friends," said Kagome, she was feeling really uneasy.**

"**It's okay, we can come back later," Hakudoshi offered his hand, and like a spell, Kagome's hand accepted them.**

**They went to the ballroom and dance. Kagome used to have ballroom dancing lessons so she was quite good in it. They danced and danced, Kagome suddenly felt so peaceful as she dance, her steps seem so swift and she felt so floaty when she swirl. Hakudoshi was the charming kind of person, the really _gentle and romantic to ladies _kind of guy. So Kagome suddenly felt comfortable with him, as if her problems all went away. She sweared that he had used some spell of some kind to make her accept him so easily. **

**When they got tired, Hakudoshi brought kagome out to the gardens where they sat by the fountain to rest. He also brought wine for them to drink. Kagome wasn't a drinker and she gets dizzy easily so she didn't want to drink the wine. But she was soo thirsty that she just took it and gulped it down glass by glass. Hakudoshi smirked and drank his too.**

**Kagome start to get dizzy at her fourth glass of wine. "I need to get back to my friends," she said dizzily. She stood up to walk but all she could do is wobble, Hakudoshi looked at her and tisked-tisked. Kagome tripped on a stone as she wobble and fell. Hakudoshi stood up and caught her in his arms, both of them looked at each other. Hakudoshi smirked again and lean down to kiss kagome passionately.**

**"No, I told you I don't want to," said Inuyasha. "But, but, my dad is not going home early tonight, he has some friends to party with, and I have to go to school tomorrow so I have to go back home early!" moaned Kikyo. "For the last time I'm not bringing you home! You can just follow your brother's car..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off when he saw something that sliced his heart into two. Inuyasha pulled Kikyo behind a bush and peek at the two people beside the fountain at the garden. Hakudoshi, Kikyo's elder brother was kissing Kagome and worst yet, Kagome was kissing back (she was drunk, she didn't know what she was doing, but Inuyasha didn't know she was drunk). Kikyo smiled evilly at the sight. Inuyasha's heart suddenly went cold, lifeless. The warmness in his heart every time he sees Kagome went in a flash. Inuyasha stood up and slowly walked towards the mansion. "Kikyo, you can follow me back if you want,"**

**Thip...thop...thip...thop...**

**Drops of rain start falling down from the sky, than it became a heavy rain. Inuyasha and Kikyo had went into the mansion, so did the other guest, except Kagome and Hakudoshi who was still outside, wet all over. Hakudoshi took off his white coat and cover the unconscious Kagome with it. "Don't worry Kagome san, I'll take you home. I know where your home is, I know everything about you…" whispered Hakudoshi as he took Kagome bridal style to his car.**

**Massage:**

**Hiya readers! Thanks for all the previews, keep more comin' and I'll update sooner! I hope you like this Chap, coz I love it! The next chap will be called 'Kagome is sick!' well what do u aspect after all the rain? Heheheh! Ja'na!**

**Kashita**

**5/6/2005**

4


	6. Chap 6 Kagome is Sick!

**Servant for a hundred Days**

**Chapter 6: Kagome is Sick!**

"**Kagome...Kagome...wake up Kagome…"**

"**Huh ?"**

"**Oh dear, you are really having a really high fever,"**

**Kagome slowly opened her eyes, her mother placed a hand over her head and looked worriedly at her. Kagome felt like her whole body was on fire. **

"**What happened? How did I get Home? I thought I was at Inuyasha's brother's party," said Kagome as she tried to sit up. Mrs. Higurashi helped her daughter up and smile. "You _were_ at a party last night. A nice young man with white hair brought you back home; he said you got drunk after being dared to drink wine,"**

**Dared to drink wine? Dared? What a big fat liar! Wait, who was he? Thought Kagome.**

"**Uh, mama, who is the guy who sent me back home? Did you get his name?" asked Kagome weakly. Mrs. Higurashi put her index finger on her lip and think, "He said his name is Hakudoshi, a very strange boy indeed, he is the friend you were talkin about that wanted your help with the housework right?" **

**Hakudoshi? Onigumo Hakudoshi? Why did he bring me back? I can't even remember what happened last night, all I remember is dancing with him and drinking wine, than getting dizzy than... he didn't do anything to me did he? Kagome's head was going hair-wire.**

"**No mum, he is another _friend_...The friend I was talkin about was Inuyasha. You sure you're not angry? I drank alcohol even though I'm not supposed to…" said Kagome guiltily.**

"**Oh baby, everyone does something wrong once in a while, but drinking alcohol _is_ wrong," said Mrs. Higurashi.**

"**Sorry, mama," said Kagome as she gave her mother a hug. "I feel so hot, is the air conditioner spoiled or something? My whole body felt so weak and burning hot!"**

"**You are having a high fever, you were all wet by the rain when you came back last night," said mama "So I suggest you stay in bed and rest, you are not going to school today, I'll cook porridge for you,"**

**Kagome nodded and smiled. "Okay, I'll just have a nap now," she said. Mama kissed Kagome on the head and exited Kagome's bedroom. "I hope Hakudoshi didn't do anything to me, coz if Inuyasha sees that he'll give me hell," Kagome moaned and looked out of the window, soon she fell asleep.**

**Inuyasha waited at the gate of Kagome's school. He wasn't in the mood to see her but he had to pick her up for she is his maid after all. The memories of last night flushed back into his mind, making his mood worst. But after a long time of waiting, Kagome still haven't appeared. Inuyasha's patient was getting shorter, than he saw Kouga walking out from the school, circled by a group of girls who stubbornly followed him even after being shooed. Inuyasha walked up to him and glare at the group of girls. The girls quickly walked away, leaving Kouga in front of Inuyasha. "Where is she?" asked Inuyasha flatly. "Where is who?" asked Kouga. "Kagome," replied Inuyasha with annoyance. "Didn't you know? She had a high fever so she didn't come to school today, I'm going to visit her now, wanna come?" asked Kouga with a smirk. "But don't forget, Kagome is still mine,"**

"**Keh, that's what you think," grumbled Inuyasha as he went into his car and followed Kouga who was driving his motorbike. They both went to Kagome's house. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Inuyasha said to himself "After what she had done in front of me, that bastard Hakudoshi!" Inuyasha slammed his fist on the staring wheel.**

**Inuyasha and Kouga reached the house a while later. Kouga had brought some flowers with him but Inuyasha didn't bother to buy anything. Mrs. Higurashi is the one who came to open the door when Kouga pushed the door bell. "Oh, and who are you?" asked Mrs. Higurashi cheerfully. "I'm Kouga, Kagome's classmate, and this is Inuyasha, a friend of hers too." Answered Kouga. "Ah, so you are the young man my daughter had been taking about all the time, you are the friend who needed someone to help with the housework," said Mrs. Higurashi as she let both of them in the house. "I'm sorry she couldn't help today,"**

**Inuyasha tried to pun on a smile but ended up looking away. "Uh, it's okay,"**

"**Hey, smelly dog, I didn't know you take your girlfriend as a servant, you are really mean," said Kouga mischievously as he gave Inuyasha a hard hit on the head. Inuyasha growled at Kouga "Watch your mouth, skinny wolf!"**

**-KNOCK-**

**-KNOCK-**

"**Come in," said Kagome weakly when she heard a knock on her door. Mama smiled as she came in "You've got visitors," She said cheerfully (as always…). "Oh okay, let them in,"**

**It wasn't so surprising when Kouga kun came in with some flowers, but it was frightening when Inuyasha came in after Kouga with a frown (his usual frown actually). Kagome suddenly felt full of guilt with no reason, she tried to put on a smile but ended with a fake smile.**

"**I'll leave you youngsters alone now, I'll make some tea," said Mama as she exited the room, closing the door behind her. "These are for you Kagome," Kouga shove the flowers he brought into Kagome's arms. "Oh, thanks Kouga kun," said Kagome as she put the flowers at her side table. She stole a glance from Inuyasha who was looking out of the window. "So how are you feeling now?" asked Kouga, breaking Kagome's thoughts. "Oh-uh, I think I'm getting better now," answered Kagome. Kouga smiled than looked at Inuyasha and sighed, "Hey, smelly dog, did you came here just to look out of that window? You'll get a better view from outside you know! Now say something to your girlfriend!" he commanded. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and glared at Kouga, than looked at Kagome. "I hope you get well soon…" said Inuyasha as if being forced to say it, than he glanced at Kagome and quickly looked away again.**

**That glance made Kagome's heart skip a beat. There was pain and sadness in his eyes...thought Kagome. But why? Was it true Hakudoshi took a chance on me while I was drunk? And in front of Inuyasha? This can't be! This is all wrong, it isn't supposed to happen!**

**Ring**

**Ring**

"**Moshi-moshi? Oh hi mum... now?... Uh... ok!... Bye, love you too," Kouga press the red button on his cell phone and ended the call. "I gotta go, Kagome, My mother is waiting for me at home. Hey smelly dog, take care of kagome for me!" Kouga gave Inuyasha a wink and exited the room.**

**Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"**

"**..." Inuyasha was speechless.**

**Kagome's heart started to beat harder against her chest. "Inuyasha, are you mad at me or something?" she asked. But still Inuyasha kept silent. "Inuyasha talk!" Kagome demanded loudly, which hurt her throat and made her cough hardly. Inuyasha took the glass of water which was on the table and offered it to Kagome. Kagome took it and quickly gulped it down. "Thanks,"**

"**So I guess Hakudoshi is a really great guy..." said Inuyasha with a half smile. Kagome's eyes widen. "Inuyasha...I..."**

"**It's okay, I understand," said Inuyasha without even looking at Kagome. Kagome slowly got out of bed and walked to Inuyasha with her weak legs. "No Inuyasha, you don't understand!" protested Kagome. The thought of Inuyasha watching Hakudoshi and her together made her feel like crying, she knows how it feels by being betrayed. She was betrayed many times when she was younger, so many times she thinks that maybe true love never existed.**

"**That Hakudoshi guy and I didn't do anything!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha brush his hair aside and snorted. "I was there Kagome, I saw you two kissing," said Inuyasha flatly. Kagome sat on the floor and gasped. "He kissed me!"**

"**And you kissed him back, willingly," Inuyasha finished his sentence. Kagome start crying "I wasted my first kiss on a jerk!"**

"**And what is that suppose to mean?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked down at the floor. "I drank the wine Hakudoshi offered to me when I knew I'll go drunk...I was drunk when Hakudoshi kissed me. I didn't know anything! When I opened my eyes I was already home and having a high fever," said Kagome.**

"**So you mean you didn't actually like him?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome gave him a look which says "Duh! Are you stupid or something!"**

**Inuyasha snorted and looked away. "Keh, why should I care anyways? You are just a maid," said Inuyasha but Kagome could see a slight smirk at the side of his face. "Than why did you even care of the kiss?" asked Kagome. "I didn't want a stupid bastard like him to marry my maid," said Inuyasha with a straight face. "Yeah right...you are such a lousy liar, Inuyasha." kagome said as she tried to stand up. She was starting to light up, knowing that everything is going to be back as usual, or is it? "You are so weak, stupid girl!" Inuyasha complain as he helped Kagome up, but Inuyasha lost his balance and both of them fall onto the floor. Both of them were lying on the floor, Inuyasha was on top of Kagome. Both of them looked as each other and blushed.**

"**The tea is ready," said Mrs. Higurashi as she open the door and came into her daughter's room. "Oh dear, did I disturb both oh you?" giggled Mrs. Higurashi as she look at the lovebirds on the floor. Inuyasha and Kagome quickly got off each other and stood up. "I'll help with the tea," Kagome volunteered as she quickly exited the room. "I'll help too," Inuyasha quickly followed kagome out, leaving Mrs. Higurashi alone. "Such a cute couple," giggled Mrs. Higurashi as she too exited the room.**

**"I guess Inuyasha and Kagome had got back together," said a young man with white hair who was hiding behind a tree, spying at Inuyasha and Kagome who was helping a lady with tea behind the shrine house. "But I won't give up, Ms. Kagome. You _will_ leave Inuyasha..." said the young man as he crept away. **

**Message:**

**Hiya, readers! How is the fanfic? I know it's a bit short and not that interesting but I'll try to make the next chap more interesting, K? So, please PREVIEW! Ja'na!**

**Kashita**

**14/6/2005**

3


	7. Chap 7 Houjou

**Servant for a hundred Days**

**Chapter 7: Houjou **

**After school...**

**"So you still going to Inuyasha's house today?" Kouga asked Kagome who was packing her beg. "Nope, he let me rest for a day. He said I need to rest more after I just got better from my high fever." Kagome answered. "So you are going straight home?" Kouga asked. "No, I wanted to do some shopping for my mother, my little brother just came back from his boarding school so my mother wanted to celebrate for his return," **

**Kouga sighed "Oh bother, I was thinking of accompanying you but I got tuition today,"**

"**It's okay, I'm just going to a nearby market," said Kagome "Besides, my mums friend works there, so I don't really need anyone to accompany me,"**

"**You sure?" asked Kouga, and Kagome nodded. "Okay than, than I'll go first, Ja'ne!" Kouga waved to Kagome and exited the classroom. Kagome smiled and took her beg, she too exited the classroom after a while.**

**Kagome headed to the school's gate, humming a song she used to sing when she was young. Suddenly, someone pulled her hair very hardly and laughed with a very familiar voice. "Hey, poor girl, what are you doing out here all alone?" she asked. Kagome howled in pain, than she grabbed her hair and pulled it away from whomever who was holding her hair. "What do you want now, Yura!" Kagome demanded angrily. "Oh nothing much, just bullying you coz I'm bored," answered Yura with an evil smirk. "Well if you're bored than go do something useful, I'm not worth you're time anyways," **

"**Oh yes you are, seeing you suffer is really fun," said Yura. "Well too bad, because I'm really busy today," said Kagome as she quickly walked away from Yura and continue walking towards the gate. "Oh no you're not going anywhere!" Yura said and quickly pulled Kagome's hair again, this time tighter so that kagome could not escape. Kagome screamed and shouted at Yura to let go. Yura laughed "Too bad your boyfriend isn't here," she snickered.**

"**Yura, that's a really impolite way to greet your friend," a friendly male voice said. "Uh-oh," said Yura with a guilty tone. She let go of Kagome and stood aside. Kagome turn to face the newcomer. He was a friendly looking young man with blond hair, wearing a normal black T-shirt and jeans. He smiled at Kagome "Hi, I'm Houjou. Please forgive Yura for what she did to you just now. She is a bit naughty, I have to admit but she is actually a very nice girl," said the newcomer. Yura, _nice_! He got to be kidding! "Uh, it's okay," said kagome, a little bit taken back with his smile. "Oni-san, she is my enemy! Don't be nice to her!" said Yura unhappily. Oni-san! That Houjou guy is Yura's brother! "Now, now, Yura, mother said always be nice to everyone, even your enemies! Please forgive my little sister, she started being quite naughty after our mother past away," said Houjou. Yura's mother past away? But she had been saying she has the best mother, who was now working in a very far place, does she mean heaven? **

"**Uh, its okay, I'm quite used to her bullying me anyways," Kagome said "I think I need to go now, nice to meet you Houjou san,"**

"**Oh, okay. But please take this as a little gift. It's good for your health," said Houjou giving Kagome an orange. "Oh, thanks. Okay, got to go now, sayonara!" kagome called as she jogged off. "Sayonara!" Houjou called back. "That was embarrassing, my brother being nice to my enemy?" Yura grumbled. "Now, now Yura, I promise to buy you that dress you wanted if you just try to be friends with Kagome san, she is a very nice girl," Houjou said with a smile. Yura sighed heavily "Okay, okay, you win. Now please stop with that smile, you're gonna make me puke." She said. "Oh really?" said Houjou with a naughty tone than he start tickling Yura. She screamed and started to tickle her brother too...**

**On the next day…**

**"I'm late!" Kagome said to herself as she ran towards her classroom. When she went into the classroom, the class had already started and everyone was looking at her. The teacher frowned at Kagome. "Sorry sir, my alarm clock didn't ring so…" said Kagome but was cut off by the teacher's "U should know better than to give silly excuses about alarm clocks, and…"**

**"Sensei, it wasn't her fault, I played with her alarm clock and spoiled it without telling her yesterday, so please forgive her," said Yura with a guilty face. The teacher was a bit shocked by Yura's sudden act of helping others, he sighed and nodded at Kagome while he gave Yura a frown and looked away. "Let's continue class"**

**Kagome's eyes were as wide as saucepans. Yura helping her? Unbelieveable! She mouth a 'thank you' to Yura and received a 'whatevs' from Yura. Yura seem abit unhappy of what she did just now, and her frens hav hanging mouths. Kagome moved her concentration to the teacher and went through the boring day…**

**Message:**

**Hi all readers! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry I took SOOOOOOOO long to update! I'm having this really REALLY important test in Malaysia called PMR, so I didn't have time. But I did do this short chappy for the mean time. VERY VERY VERY sorry! I'll do better on the next! I promise! Pls review and give me more ideas! THX**

**Kashita**

**11/4/2006**

**Oni-san:elder brother**

**Sensei:teacher**


End file.
